towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Olda Nui
center|350px Tales of Olda Nui ist ein Epos, der von Bioniclemaster724 veröffentlicht wurde. Er ist ein Teil der Saga: A Universe in Danger und beschreibt die Toa Olda in alltäglichen Situationen, denn Toa sind auch nur Menschen. Kapitel 1: Erwachen (Schließt an das Ende von The Crossroads of Destiny an). Naho erwachte und sah Nidhiki vor sich. Sie sah, dass sich Nidhiki´s Lippen bewegten, aber sie hörte kein Wort von dem was der Toa der Luft sagte, dieser verschwand nun und kam mit Kailani, Nuhkor und Kiani zurück. Sie sahen Naho besorgt an und streichelten ihren Kopf. Mit aller Kraft fragte Naho "was ist hier los?", während ihr Gehör langsam zurückkam. "Du wurdest angegriffen und schwer verletzt, du warst vier Monate im Koma. "Was ist mit meinem Mann, ist er auch angegriffen worden?" Fragte Naho. "Das wissen wir nicht, aber wir gehen davon aus, denn in der Nacht, in der du angegriffen wurdest verschwand Jadekaiser, in seinem Zimmer waren Kampfspuren... und Blut, wir wissen nicht was passiert ist, es tut mir so leid." Sagte Kailani und umarmte Naho. "Ich möchte bitte alleine sein." sagte Naho und die Toa gingen aus ihrem Einzelzimmer im Krankenhaus. Die Toa hörten durch die Tür das traurige Schluchzen ihrer Freundin. Nach 15 Minuten betraten sie den Raum abermals, Naho hatte wieder ihre Fassung bekommen. "Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du morgen wieder heim kannst." Sagte Nuhkor. Naho nickte nur. "Wir werden dann mal gehen Naho, wir müssen noch einiges vorbereiten, wegen... naja..." stotterte Nuhkor und Naho starrte ihn verunsichert an. "Was ist los?" Fragte Naho. In diesem Moment betrat ein Arzt den Raum und beantwortete die Frage. "Nun ja, es ist nicht leicht es ihnen mittzuteilen, aber der Schlag war ziemlich heftig, und sie sind möglicherweise gelähmt, allerdings ist das nicht 100%ig wahrscheinlich, wir müssen erst abwarten wie es sich entwickelt." Sagte der Arzt. *** Nuhkor erschuf eine Steinrampe, auf der Naho auf ihrem Rollstuhl in das Gebäude fahren konnte. "Hier hat sich aber einiges verändert." Sagte Naho als sie das Wohngebäude ansah. Nuhkor lächelte und legte einen Arm auf Nahos Schulter, dann zeigte er auf die Stadt. "Der ganze innere Ring ist neu gestaltet worden, wir konnten die Matoraner davon überzeugen, dass wir nicht freiwillig gegangen waren, jetzt ist alles wieder wie früher, allerdings haben wir noch keine neue Nachricht von den Toa Nuva." Sagte Nuhkor ettäuscht. "Du hast recht, alles wie früher... nur dass unser Team um ganze vier Mitglieder geschrumpft ist, und wenn ich gelähmt bleibe seid ihr nurnoch zu viert, dann könnt ihr euch ja mit den Toa Hagah zusammentun." Sagte Naho mit einem bitteren Ton in ihrer Stimme. "Das muss nicht sein, ich hatte neulich eine Vision, ich sah durch die Augen eines fremden Toa und habe gesehen, wie eine Toa nur durch Wasserkräfte Wunden geheilt hat, ich weiß nicht ob das eine spezielle Fähigkeit der Wasserelementarkraft ist, aber rein Theoretisch könntest du dich auch selbst heilen." Sagte Kiani. "Ich hoffe, dass das wahr ist." Sagte Naho und rollte in ihre Wohnung. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, und signalisierte den anderen somit, dass sie allein sein wollte. Nun rollte sie durch ihre Wohnung, an Jadekaisers Zimmer vorbei, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen liefen. Kapitel 2: Laufen lernen Zwei Tage vergingen. Die Toa Olda erzählten Naho nach und nach was sich alles auf Olda Nui getan hatte, und Naho begann das Verschwinden Jadekaisers zu verarbeiten, nun saßen die Toa alle zusammen in ihrem Stammlokal und tranken Kaffe. "Ich hab zu ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht nochmal machen sollte, denn man klettert nicht auf Fossilien herum, aber natürlich war diese Aufforderung völlig überflüssig..." sagte Nidhiki. Kailani starrte ihn an. "Ich liebe es, dass er sich sozial so engagiert, wenn ich blinzle könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er Albert Toastein ist." Dachte Kailani. "Super, noch so ne langweilige Geschichte, ich hoffte ich wäre ein Fossil, dann müsste ich mir das nicht anhören..." dachte Kiani und bemühte sich interessiert auszusehen, auch wenn er gerade mit dem einschlafen kämpfte. Nun beendete Nidhiki seine Geschichte und alle Toa atmeten erleichtert auf. "Das war langweilig, oder?" Fragte Nidhiki enttäuscht. "Nein, es war so interessant wie... grrrahhhh..." sagte Nuhkor und tat so als ob er schlafen würde. Nidhiki verdrehte die Augen. Kailani schlug ihn auf den Oberschenkel. "Wir müssen jetzt gehen, wir müssen das Weihnachtsfest vorbereiten, ja, denn in einer Woche ist Weihnachten und dann... müssen Nidhiki und ich ein kleines Schauspiel vorbereiten, und seine Schauspielkünste sind nicht das gelbe vom Ei." Sagte Kailani lachend. Nidhiki und Kailani gingen. "Naja, dann werde ich mich auch mal auf den Weg machen..." sagte Naho und sah enttäuscht auf ihre Beine. Nuhkor und Kiani sahen sie bedauernd an. "Sollen wir dir helfen?" Fragte Nuhkor. "Sehe ich aus als ob ich hilfebedürftig wäre, oder sehe ich einfach nur wie ein Krüppel aus?" Fragte Naho wütend, während sie gegen eine Treppenstufe fuhr. Nuhkor und Kiani hoben den Rollstuhl an und Naho bewegte ihre Hand, dabei setzte sie aus versehen ihre Wasserkräfte ein und machte den Griff rutschig. Nuhkor konnte den Rollstuhl nicht mehr festhalten und er fiel die Treppe hinunter, Naho viel aus dem Rollstuhl. "Das tut mir so leid!" Sagte Nuhkor und reichte Naho eine Hand. Diese ergriff sie wütend und stand auf. "Ich..." sagte sie wütend, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass sie Stand. "Ich kann stehen!" sagte Naho und begann zu tanzen. "Ich kann tanzen!" Sagte sie und tanzte aus dem Kaffee. Nuhkor und Kiani sahen ihr lächelnd hinterher. "Schreck ist immernoch die beste Therapie." Sagte Kiani und klopfte Nuhkor auf die Schulter. Kapitel 3: Die Keksfabrik (Drei Tage später) Kailani saß neben Nidhiki und las eine Zeitschrift, auf ein mal klappte sie die Zeitschrift zu und begann zu lächeln. "Hast du das Sudoku endlich gelöst?" Fragte Nidhiki desinteressiert und starrte in den Fernseher, in dem gerade ein Kolhii-Spiel übertragen wurde. Wütend stand er auf und begann den Schiedsrichter anzuschreien. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und starrte Kailani fragend an. "Wir leben jetzt schon einige Monate in diesem Gebäude, aber wir kennen nicht mal die Namen unserer Nachbarn!" Sagte Kailani. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUnd?" Fragte Nidhiki. "Ich hab eine Idee, bald ist ja Weihnachten, ich werde Weihnachtsplätzchen backen und sie an einem Korb an die Tür hängen, dann kann jeder, der vorbei geht eine Praline nehmen und sieht vielleicht auch auf unser Klingelschild." Sagte Kailani begeistert und rannte in die Küche. "Vielleicht nur? Du willst dir diese Mühe für die Nachbarn machen?" Fragte Nidhiki verwirrt. In diesem Moment kam Kiani zur Tür rein. "Kiani, Kailani und ich haben dir unseren Schlüssel für Notfälle gegeben!" Sagte Nidhiki. "Es ist wichtig!" Sagte Kiani und ging zum Kühlschrank, von dort holte er sich ein Bier und setzte sich zu Nidhiki. Dieser sah ihn fragend an. "Ich hatte kein kaltes Bier mehr, und ohne ist Kolhii nicht gleich Kolhii." sagte Kiani. Nidhiki nickte zustimmend, dann hörte man ein Klirren aus der Küche. "Was macht sie da?" fragte Kiani und setzte die Flasche an seinen Mund, in diesem Moment schossen die Matoraner von Po-Olda ein Tor und Kiani spuckte alles wieder aus. "Ich backe Weihnachtsplätzchen für die Nachbarn!" Schrie Kailani aus der Küche. Jetzt kamen auch Nuhkor und Naho zur Tür reinspaziert. Nuhkor setzte sich sofort zu Nidhiki und Kiani, während Naho in die Küche ging und Kailani beim Aufräumen half, da alle Töpfe auf dem Boden lagen. "Hi Naho, was machst du hier?" Fragte Kailani. "Ich wollte nur mal vorbei schauen, und mit dir über etwas ernstes sprechen..." "Klar, worüber denn?" "Nun ja, es ist so... als wir von Kyoshi zurück nach Olda Nui segelten schliefen Jadekaiser und ich in einer Kabine... und..." "Naho, was willst du mir sagen?" "Ich bin schwanger!" Kapitel 4: Schwangerschaft "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" Schrie Kailani, und Naho hielt ihr ihre Hand vor den Mund und sah sie verwirrt an. "Es soll wohl noch niemand erfahren, oder?" Fragte Kailani leise. Naho nickte und setzte sich verzweifelt auf den Boden. "Mein Kind hat keinen Vater, das ist das schlimmste, was ich mir je erträumt hätte." Sagte Naho enttäuscht. "Wir schaffen das schon, wir sind Toa. Wir haben keine Bedrohungen mehr vor uns, das Universum ist sicher, abgesehen von deinem kleinen Racker!" Sagte Kailani lachend und klopfte Naho auf die Schulter um ihr Mut zu machen. Diese sah sie nun wieder selbstbewusst an. "Du hast recht, und ich kaufe jetzt Untesilien für das Kind!" Sagte Naho. "Aber du hast das doch gar nicht drauf." Rief ihr Kailani nach, während sie die Wohnung verließ in diesem Moment klingelte die Eieruhr, die Plätzchen waren fertig. Kailani warf sie alle in einen Korb und ging zu Nuhkor und hielt ihm den Korb vor die Nase. "Danke." sagte Nuhkor und griff in den Korb. Kailani schlug ihm auf die Hand. "Du sollst ihn an die Tür hängen!" Sagte Kailani. *** Naho tanzte mit einer prall gefüllten Papiertüte durch die Eingangstür und knallte diese hinter sich zu. Sie drückte auf die Fernbedienung und aus dem Radio ertönte Musik. "As deep as I need you, you want to leave it all, what can I do, say it´s true or everything that matters br..." sie schaltete das Radio wieder aus und setzte sich hin. In diesem Moment stolperte Nuhkor zur Tür rein. "Bitte versteck mich vor Kailani, sie hat lauter doofe Aufgaben für micht, häng das auf, stell dies auf... ich kann nicht mehr!" "Wenigstens hast du wahre Probleme..." sagte Naho traurig. "Hey, der Nuhkor-Meister hat immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme der minderwertigen Bevölkerung!" Sagte Nuhkor und klopfte auf seine Brust, dann setzte er sich auf den Fernsehssessel und bedeutete Naho sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. "Stell dir vor ich bin der Weihnachtsmann, was würdest du dir von mir wünschen?" "Ich wünsche mir aufzuwachen und Jadekaisers Maske vor mir zu sehen... ich habe gerade unser Lied im Radio gehört, und da kam alles wieder hoch. In diesem Moment fiel die Tüte vom Tresen und entleerte den Inhalt auf dem Boden, Nuhkor konnte erkennen was es war und sah schockiert auf Naho. "Du bist?" "Ja, aber erzähl es nicht weiter, ich bin schon so überfordert." Sagte Naho. "Klar, ich werde es niemandem sagen!" Kapitel 5: Der nächste Tag Nahos Wohnung war direkt gegenüber der von Kailani und Nidhiki. Naho erwachte sehr früh diesen Morgen und stand auf um sich einen Schwangerschaftsfreundlichen Tee zu kochen, das stand jedenfalls auf der Verpackung. Naho starrte auf ihren Bauch, lange konnte sie ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr verheimlichen. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Kailani stand im Türrahmen. "Rate mal wer meine Kekse gegessen hat." sagte sie lachend. Naho lächelte sie nur müde an. In diesem Moment kamen Nuhkor und Kiani die Treppe hoch in den Flur. "Hey Kinder, die Nachbarn haben alle meine Kekse gegessen!" Sagte Kailani lachend. "Super, meine stehlen mir jeden Morgen meine Zeitung, was ist das nur für eine Kriminelle Welt!" Sagte Nuhkor und verschränkte die Arme. Kailani schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verschwand in ihrer Wohnung. "Ähm... Kiani könnte ich mal kurz mit Naho alleine sein?" fragte Nuhkor. "Aber klar, ich schau mal nach was die völlig verrückte Kekstante macht." sagte Kiani lachend und schloss die Tür. "Schwangerschaftsübelkeit?" fragte Nuhkor. "Momentan noch nicht... es ist alles so kompliziert, wieso, wieso musste Jadekaiser ausgerechnet jetzt verschwinden, ich wünschte ich wüsste ob er noch lebt..." sagte Naho und unterdrückte ihre Tränen. Nuhkor setzte sich zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um Naho. "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, du weißt dass ich Nixie in diesem Krieg verloren habe, bisher habe ich mit niemandem darüber geredet, willst du wissen was passiert ist?" fragte Nuhkor andächtig. Naho riss die Augen überrascht auf und nickte heftig. "Du kannst mit mir über alles reden." "Es war schrecklich, wir standen kurz vor dem Ende als dieses Beben kam und Nixie über den Rand der Plattform rutschte. Ich hielt sie fest und wollte sie hoch ziehen, doch dann kam dieser Makuta und das nächste was ich sah war wie Nixie in die Fluten fiel, ich hatte ihren Arm noch in der Hand, der Makuta hatte ihn ihr butal abgerissen." sagte Nuhkor weinend. Naho nahm ihn in den Arm. *** "Ihr werdet schon sehen, irgendwann werde ich als die Toa eingehen, die die besten Weihnachtsplätzen des Universums backt!" sagte Kailani lachend, während sie den Teig in die Luft schleuderte. Kiani sah den halb schlafenden Nidhiki an und schüttelte seine Hand vor seinem Gesicht. "Was ist mit ihr passiert, ich hab langsam Angst vor ihr." sagte Kiani beunruhigt. "Sie will einfach nur, dass die Nachbarn sie mögen." sagte Nidhiki, nun wurde seine Stimme immer lauter. "Obwohl das nichts bringen wird!" "Schatz, ich werde einfach so tun als ob ich das nicht gehört hätte." sagte Kailani. Auf ein mal klopfte es an der Tür. Kapitel 6: Dicke Matoranerin Kailani ging an die Tür "wer kann das wohl sein?" fragte sie während sie ging. Als sie die Tür öffnete wurde sie von einer dicken Matoranerin mit breitem Lächeln angestarrt. "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen?" fragte Kailani völlig perplex. Die Matoranerin lächelte erneut, was ihr großes Doppelkinn und die Hamsterbacken tanzen ließ. "Ich lebe unter ihnen und... was soll ich sagen, ihre Plätzchen sind besser als alles andere in diesem Universum!" "Och, ich bitte Sie" sagte Kailni verlegen "geben sie mir ein Synonym für die Wunderbarheit meiner Plätzchen, bitte..." sagte Kailani. "Himmelsstücke!" antwortete die Matoranerin. Kailani drehte sich unauffällig zu den beiden Männern um und zeigte auf die Frau. "Himmelsstücke, habt ihr das gehört?" kicherte sie leise. "Könnte ich nochmal welche haben?" fragte die Matoranerin. "Ich weiß nicht, ich hab doch auf den Korb klare Regeln geschrieben, Kekse gibt es jeden Mittag, sie müssen sich wohl gedulden." sagte Kailani. In diesem Moment sah Nidhiki die Matoranerin komisch an und wandte sich fragend zu Kiani. "Ist das nicht die Matoranerin, die immer so laut ist wenn sie Männerbesuch hat?" fragte Nidhiki. "Hmmmm... ich bin nicht sicher..." antwortete Kiani. In diesem Moment begann die dicke Matoranerin zu sprechen. "Bitte, bitte, bitte, ich flehe Sie an, geben Sie es mir einfach, ich werde es auch keinem erzählen, damit Sie nicht bloßgestellt werden!" flehte die Matoranerin und begann fast zu weinen als sie den frischen Durft der Plätzchen roch. "Jap, das ist sie. Diesen Satz hab ich schon so oft durch eure Wand gehört, dass bei mir kein Zweifel mehr besteht..." sagte Kiani und begann zu kichern. "Ok gut, aber das muss unter uns bleiben!" sagte Kailani. "Danke, tausend dank!" sagte die dicke Matoranerin und verschwand. "Das ist doch unglaublich, dass sie sich einfach nicht an die Regeln halten wollen!" sagte Kailani schockiert und ging in die Küche zurück. Dann klopfte es erneut aan der Tür, doch niemand rührte sich, als es begann an der Tür zu hämmern rief Nidhiki Kailani nur zu: "Tür!" Kailani ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, was sie sah war unglaublich, fast die gesamte Nachbarschaft hatte sich vor ihrer Tür versammelt und forderte Kailanis Kekse. Kailani sah die unzufriedene Menge schockiert an, ebenfalls in der Menge war die dicke Matoranerin. Kapitel 7: Drohungen "Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann!" Schrie Kailani erschöpft, als die Menge begann nach ihren Plätzchen zu fordern. Die Situation war zu viel für Nidhiki und er begann einen Schlusstrich zu ziehen, er stellte sich vor die Menge und sprach ein Machtwort. "Alle, die nicht in dieser Wohnung leben ver... Nuhkor?" fragte Nidhiki als er seinen Toa-Bruder in der Meute sah. Dieser sah ihn nur verlegen an. "Du kannst doch einfach reinkommen!" sagte Nidhiki genervt und zog Nuhkor in die Wohnung. "Also wie ich sagen wollte, alle verschwinden hier! Meine Frau hat sich viel Mühe gemacht und wollte nur eure Namen wissen, doch nicht mal ihr wisst ihren!" schrie Nidhiki. "Wenn wir den Namen wissen, bekommen wir dann Plätzchen?" fragte die dicke Matoranerin. "Ja." sagte Nidhiki. "Ich weiß es, sie heißt Tuyet!" schrie ein Matoraner. "Nein sie heißt nicht Tuyet, und jetzt verschwindet hier!" sagte Nidhiki und schlug die Tür zu, zuvor warf er jedoch ein Plätzchen in die Menge, die sich nun darum prügelte. "So, das wäre vorbei... hast du wenigstens etwas daraus gelernt?" fragte Nidhiki. "Ja, das war echt schlimm, sogar ein Zettel ist mir an die Birne gefallen, da stehen Drohungen drauf, wenn ich nicht bald Kekse rausrücke." Sagte Kailani und zeigte Nidhiki die Steintafel. Nuhkor packte die Tafel und warf sie auf den Boden. "Wer sie geschrieben hat werden wir wohl nie erfahren." sagte Nuhkor und ging. Epilog Kiani, Nuhkor, Kailani, Nidhiki und Naho. Die letzten Toa Olda, einst mächtige Krieger, doch einer nach dem anderen ging verloren. Nun standen sie alle vereint an einem Ort... dem Strand von Olda Nui, neben ihnen: 12 Käfige mit Bestimmungs-Vögeln. Diese seltene Züchtung gab es nurnoch auf Olda Nui und hatte die besondere Fähigkeit bestimmte Matoraner auszusuchen. Die 12 Rahi trugen eine Kette mit jeweils einem Toa-Stein um den Hals. "Nun werden die Vögel die neuen Toa finden..." sagte Nuhkor und entließ den ersten Vogel. " Die Zeit ist gekommen neue Legenden zu erschaffen!" erwiederte Nidhiki. "Und die alten werden vergessen..." sagte Naho leise. Die Gruppe sah sich an, die Reise nach Olda Nui war wahrscheinlich ihr letztes Abenteuer gewesen... Vorerst ist dies das Ende der Toa Olda-Saga Neue Legenden braucht das Land! Lest hier wer die neuen Toa werden! Charaktere Toa Olda Bild:Kiani.jpg|Kiani Bild:Jadekaiser.jpg|Jadekaiser Bild:Bild022 (2).jpg|Kailani Bild:Nuhkor.jpg|Nuhkor Bild:Naho.jpg|Naho Bild052.jpg|Nidhiki Andere Bild:Teridax3.jpg|Teridax (taucht als Matoraner auf) Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Komödie